


Green

by In_The_Ghost_Mode



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Danny has lived so long that he dosent remember alot of stuff, First Meetings, I tried my best, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, No smut sorry not sorry, One Shot, Shipping, immortal AU were basicly Danny and Jack frost can never die, like his name, only fluff, super gay! Jack Frost, super old I fixed it but... yeah, they're like old gods almost, this work is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_The_Ghost_Mode/pseuds/In_The_Ghost_Mode
Summary: Jack Frost sees a strange being by his lake. He looks like he's made of fog and he doesn't breathe, just looms over the water, watching.Is really so wrong that Jack Frost think that's kinda pretty? I mean, the boy's pretty. Like, really pretty. Super pretty? Super pretty.





	Green

 

 

Jack Frost thought he knew what pretty was with his frost. He could spend mere seconds or hours on their designs. Jack Frost thought he knew what pretty was when he saw all the lights in North’s workshop or the careful paints in Aster’s warden. 

But this boy took it to a whole new level.

His eyes were a toxic green, and his hair was a pale dying white, with perhaps a bit of grey.

The boy moved in a way that was light and gave Jack Frost the impression that if he tried to touch him, he would dissolve into fog. Which wasn’t illogical considering the fact that the boys legs, or where they were supposed to be, was nothing but a black mist that smeared into the surroundings.

No, all the things that he saw before? They were nothing compared to this boy with the dangerous green eyes. With the almost eldritch, dangerous beauty and soft glow that led Jack Frost’s eyes to him like a moth to a flame.

This boy reminded Jack a lot of his lake that they were currently next to. Both were calm, still, but had unimaginable depth.

And in both, Jack can see himself drowning in.

From experience, Jack knew that ghosts that were once human couldn’t see spirits. Unfair but true. The law of spirits still clinged to them, even after death. They had to believe to see. And a scarce few ever believed in the infamous Jack Frost.

“What the hell are you look’en at?”

Jack Frost blinked, This ghost seemed to prove himself once more the exception. “Your radiant beauty, what else?”

The ghost raised a brow, amused, “Are you flirting with me?”

Jack Frost swallowed as the ghost still had a unwavering green eyes soly on Jack, “maybe.”

The ghost stared at Jack Frost for a long time, The black and damning mist that the boy had waist below solidified into two solid legs as he walked closer to Jack over the ice.  “what’s your name?“

Jack mocked a bow, “Jack Overland Frost, at your service.” He straightened his back, “And what’s your name, if I may ask?”

The ghost paused, as if trying to revise a old memory, then returned the bow, “They call me Phantom, but I believe that I once had a much older name.” Then the ghost, or Phantom, gave Jack a strange look, “Your name is Jack Frost? Seriously?”

Jack Frost snorted, “Hey, you’re the last person to judge. I mean, you’re a ghost that calls himself _Phantom_.”

Phantom chuckled, “Fair enough.” He moved closer to Jack Frost, “I’ve never really seen a person quite like you before…” Phantom cocked his head, “Not quite human, and definitely not a ghost. Half, whole or otherwise.” Phantom, oblivious to personal space, was comfortably nose to nose with Jack Frost, “So, what are you?”

Jack Frost’s knees felt weak. The green eyes were electric and had Jack’s insides buzzing with a thick gooey warmth, “I’m a spirit. That’s, uh.” If it was possible, Phantom leaned closer, listening, cold breaths mingling. “A, uh. A spirit, you know?” Jack Frost floundered.

He was both disappointed and had to hold back a sigh of relief when Phantom leaned back in mild surprise. “A spirit? That’s new. Don’t meet many of those quite often,”

Phantom’s legs dissipated back into fog and mist. “How long have you been a spirit?”

Jack Frost paused to think about it. “A very long time." It was more than true. For whatever reason, Jack had long out-lived the rest of the Guardians. Even Sandy, the man of dreams. “What about you? How long have you been a ghost?”

Something in Phantom’s face made Jack instantly regret his question.

“Longer than I care to remember,” Phantom finally said.

“Ah.” Jack Frost nodded, “Lets just agree that we’re the same age then.”

Phantom’s unwavering eyes analyzed Jack Frost in a intimate way that tightened his chest and made his head spin, “ … I can agree to that.” The ghost finally said slowly.

Jack Frost floundered, “hey, uh… what brings you to my lake?”

Phantom raised a brow, “This is _your_ lake?”

He gestured to around them, “I live here for the moon knows how long, if not all else, I would hope that this warrants the lake as my own.” Jack Frost leapt to the crook of his staff, “So, what brings you here?”

“I found this place by accident and found it…” Phantoms cutting eyes glanced to Jack Frost, “Well, I found it rather beautiful.”

Right then and there Jack Frost’s legs nearly buckled, And his head short-wired, now Jack Frost could only be on autopilot.

“ _Oh_.” Was the only response Jack Frost could make.

Phantom, looking back at the lake now, nodded. “You won’t mind if I come back to your lake, would you?”

Jack Frost shook his head, “I- no! I mean, um… I wouldn’t mind.”

Phantom rose higher in the air, giving Jack a salute and a wink. “Till next time, then.”

And then he was gone.

_. . ._

 

The next time Jack Frost saw Phantom was when instead of a ghost with dangerous green eyes and mist for hair, he was a boy with hair as dark as the lakes depths where the light didn't dare touch and sad blue eyes.

Also unlike the first time, Phantom had his legs curled close and was gazing at the stars by the shore.

Jack Frost found him just as striking as his other form. “Phantom! You’re back,”

Phantom jerked his head towards Jack. “You… you recognize me?”

Jack Frost nodded, “Always.” He blinked. “I mean yes! Yeah I recognize you.”

Phantom seemed a bit awestruck, “No one ever recognizes me. Not like this.”

Jack Frost looked to the star spotted sky, and thought of his once human form. “I can relate to that,”

Phantom slowly looked back to the sky as well, and eventually said, “You can see the stars so well here, that’s so rare in this day and age.”

Jack Frost nodded, it was what he always loved best about his lake, the light from the cities and lamp posts were so far away that the sky was always dark enough to see the stars. “I don’t know why, but most mortals tend to stray away from here.” Jack cautiously sat down next to Phantom.

And for a long time, they both sat there. Unchallenged by time


End file.
